Goodbye, Mr. Feeny
by Armor For Death
Summary: Mr. Feeny dies.


Cory was getting ready for school, running down the stairs and out the door. Shawn was waiting outside for him.   
"Hey Cor." Shawn greeted, as usual.  
"Shawn! The best news!" Cory shouted  
"A new shampoo that lasts for weeks and keeps your hair shiney and clean the whole time?" Shawn was getting excited about the shampoo.  
"No...Topanga and I are back together!" Cory shouted.  
"Kiss kiss...Back together.." Shawn was makin fun of him from before.  
"Exactly!" Cory said happily.  
"I knew you two would get back together. You always do." Shawn said.  
  
At school, sitting in their desks, a sub teacher walked in. Cory turned around to Shawn. "Mr. Feeny is always at school." He said cluelessly.   
"Yeah..This girl he got to sub for him isn't too bad. She's actually kind of a fox." Shawn replied, smiling and looking up at the teacher.  
"That's his daughter!" Topanga shouted to Shawn from her seat.  
Cory and Shawn looked up at the sub once more, then back to eachother.  
"Did I say fox?" Shawn asked, grossed out.   
  
"Hello class. I am Melinda Feeny, just call me Ms. Feeny. As you might have guessed, I'm Mr. Feeny's daughter. I have been asked to fill in for him today." The sub explained.  
"Why?" Shawn asked.   
"I cannot say just yet. He didn't want to tell any of you, although you all are like children to him."   
  
  
The next day, Mr. Feeny was still not back. When Cory had gone home the day before, Mr. Feeny's house was empty. The sub was different today though. It was an old lady.  
"Maybe it's Mrs. Feeny." Shawn joked.   
  
"My name is Mrs. Erickson. I will be your teacher for the rest of the year." The lady said to the class.  
"What? Where's Mr. Feeny?" Cory asked, stunned. Shawn and Topanga was just as stunned.  
"Well...I don't know if I was supposed to tell the class this...but Mr. Feeny passed away last night."  
Cory, Topanga and Shawn just stared at her, as if she was joking. But as they looked into the Mrs. Erickson's eyes, they realized this was no joke.  
  
Topanga broke down crying. Cory sat there, trying to comfort her. Shawn just stared at the wall, seeming to be in his own universe.   
"Ma'am" Cory said to the teacher after a minute. "Topanga here isn't feeling too well, can I take her into the hall and help her?" Cory asked. The teacher looked at the crying, puffy faced, red eyed Topanga. She nodded.  
  
  
  
"So, he's really gone huh?" Shawn asked Cory. It was after school and they were at Cory's house, staring at Mr. Feeny's empty house.   
"I guess so." Cory said.   
"You think Topanga will be alright? She seemed awful upset." Shawn asked.  
"Yeah. I've known her forever. Eventually. She really liked Mr. Feeny. She could always turn to him for guidance, a wise man he is." Cory answered.  
"You mean was."   
  
  
Two weeks later, Mr. Feeny had his funeral. Students were invited. Few showed up however. The whole Matthews Family came. Of course, Shawn and Topanga showed up. They sat through the ceremony quietly. Afterwards, they were able to go up to his coffin and say a few words. The 3 went up together.  
  
"Mr. Feeny. What to say..." Shawn said. Topanga went first.  
  
"Mr. Feeny you were always there for me. Whenever I needed advice, on personal life or school work. You taught me so many things in the years we've known eachother. You didn't teach me just History, or math. You've taught me about life. You taught so many students, whom all appreciated and respected you. I always loved the way you teached, It made me want to learn. That's why I got all A's in your class, Mr. Feeny. You made me want to learn. I haven't learned enough, though. You were the one I wanted to learn it from, not this Mrs. Erickson girl. I'm sorry Mr. Feeny. You were always most wise, and kind whenever a student needed help. I speak for every one, when I say 'I'll miss you.'" Topanga placed a dozen roses on his grave, as tears fell from her eyes. Cory stepped up to the coffin that held Mr. Feeny.  
  
"Hey. I can't think of what life will be like without you living next door to me anymore. No longer when I have a problem, can I go outside and find you working in your garden across the fence. You gave me so much advice in the years we've lived next to eachother, and in the years you've been my teacher. I just can't believe you're gone. I knew you were old...It's just I never thought about you and death. Mr. Feeny, I will miss you. Even in the classroom. You were a great teacher, now it's too late to tell you that. I'm sorry. They always say that you never know what you have until it's gone. Now I know what they mean. Now that you're gone...I really do know what I had. I had a teacher, a neighbor, and more : a friend." Cory stepped down, and put his arm around Topanga. Shawn walked up right up to the coffin. He ran his finger along the freshly polished edge of it.   
  
"Looks like you're going to be staying in this the rest of you life." Shawn said, pointing to the coffin. "Like Cory, I never thought of you and death. I just slacked off in your class, took advantage of it and thought I could always just fool off and ask for an extension on papers. Mr. Feeny, now I know what you meant. The yelling, it wasn't because you disliked me. You wanted to get the best out of me. I am so sorry. If I would have known it would have been like this, I would have said this to you earlier. I would have paid attention Mr. Feeny! I really would have!" Tears ran down Shawn's face. "I would have gotten As! I would have studied, turned in my assignments. I would...But now I can't. You're no longer here. You gave me so much advice. Where would I be without you? You've taught so many students about life. You passed down your wisedom to other students, even when they didn't want it. But you knew when they needed it. And they would thank you for it later. I haven't done that yet. So, Mr. Feeny. Thank-you. For everything, I just can't believe you're gone..."  
  
Cory walked up to Shawn and put his hand on Shawn's shoulder.   
  
"Come on Shawn. Let's go home." They all took one last look at the place where Mr. Feeny lay, before walking back to the car...  
  



End file.
